


Jose Chung's 'From Outer Space'

by 30xf



Series: 201 Days Of X Files [68]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6896743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30xf/pseuds/30xf





	Jose Chung's 'From Outer Space'

As usual, Mulder is already at work when I get there. And he is not in a good mood. My greeting to him is met only with a grunt as he digs through the top drawer of the filing cabinet. He's been here for a while, it seems. His suit jacket is slung over the chair and his shirt sleeves are rolled up almost to his elbows. As he passes by me, I hand him the coffee I brought him. He takes it, barely uttering a "Thanks," as he heads into the other room of the office. I set my own coffee on the desk and shed my over coat, hanging it neatly on the coat rack by the door.

"Rough morning?" I ask when he comes back to the desk.

For a moment I don't think he's going to answer. He takes a drink of his coffee before setting it on top of the filing cabinet and opening the bottom drawer. "I just don't appreciate someone making a mockery of the work we do," he finally says, almost to himself.

I sigh inwardly, wondering if I should even indulge him in this decidedly negative train of thought. "I take it you aren't looking forward to today then?" I ask, barely hiding my smirk.

He looks up at me then as I sit down at the desk. He wants to swear at me, I can see it in his eyes. I can also see that he likely hasn't slept. He slams the drawer shut and stands with his hands on his hips. "We risk our lives doing this job, Scully. And with one book, this author could discredit everything we do here."

His voice is raised, but there's no real fight in him. I think if I were to get up and hug him, he'd probably collapse into my arms. "You want to cancel then? "

"It's probably a good idea, don't you think?"

"Well," I sigh. "We could cancel. And then he'll just write whatever he wants. Use his imagination to come up with what he thinks went on. Or we could talk to him, and hopefully give him a realistic take on what happened."

Mulder runs a hand through his hair. He knows I'm right, but he doesn't want to admit it. "Are you just saying that because you're a fan of his?" This earns him a raised eyebrow. "I've seen his books on your bookshelf, Scully."

"Jose Chung is a good author, Mulder. Yes, I like his books, but I am looking at this completely professionally. It's not like I'm going to ask him for his autograph, or anything."

He nods, "I didn't mean to imply that you wouldn't be professional. But would you be willing to do this if it were an author you didn't know?"

I shrug, and I can see immediately that it wasn't the answer he wanted. He sinks into the chair across from me. "To be honest, maybe I am more willing to talk to Mr. Chung because I've read his books. But that's because, being familiar with his writing, I respect his work."

He leans his elbows on the desk and rests his cheeks against his fists, squishing up his face a little. He looks like a child who's not getting his way. "I just don't trust the guy," he sighs. "Would you be mad if I left you to do the interview by yourself?"

I should be annoyed that he doesn't trust my instincts. But I let it go. I raise my eyebrows and fling a hand towards the door, dismissing him, as I take a sip of my coffee. I didn't really answer his question, but he doesn't seem to care. Before I know it, he is up, yanking his coat out from behind me, and he's gone, taking his coffee with him. 

"Thanks for the coffee," is all I hear as his footsteps hurry up the stairs to freedom.


End file.
